The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida×Verbena tenuisecta, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rap Horose’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridzation made in the year 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘Oxena’ (also known as ‘Babylon Red’) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,126) while the male parent was ‘1352-1’, a purple proprietary verbena line (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.